


A Reason

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU No Magic, F/M, Halloween AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween AU. Emma Swan and Killian Jones, perfect strangers meet at a Halloween party and find a reason to stay for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Strangers Killian & Emma both go to an adult Halloween party. Emma is dressed as a sheriff & Killian is dressed as a pirate. He challenges her to a game of bobbing for apples where they both end up falling into the buckets of water & need to dry off. Written in November of 2013.

Emma had probably sent over a hundred text messages to Ruby with every excuse under the sun as reasons why she couldn't go to this dumb Halloween party. It wasn't like she  _wasn't_  dressed, because she was, begrudgingly so. Ruby's response kept being a simple  _no, pick you up at 8_. She knew Emma well enough to know that she was just trying to be obtuse.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if dressing as a sheriff, and not even a sexy sheriff, was enough to ward off any unwanted attention. She wasn't in the mood to be flirted with by some drunk guy looking to get into her pants. She wasn't looking for  _anyone_  drunk or sober at the minute.

Despite her insistent text messages Ruby showed up at her apartment at eight on the dot. Dressed in… _well_ , "Are you supposed to be a waitress?" Emma questioned, her brow cocking upwards as she eyed the skimpy outfit that Ruby was wearing.

"Sort of." Ruby said with a wide grin, "It's supposed to be a modern Red Riding Hood costume." She smoothed her hands over the white almost see-through shirt, before turning around so Emma could see the red hood that was sewn into the back of it.

"Cool." Emma forced a smile, "I'm supposed to be a sheriff… I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, adjusting the little star-badge on her shirt. "But, I um…" She coughed, far too exaggerated to be a real cough. "I'm sick."

"Shut up and grab your purse." The brunette said firmly, widening her eyes for emphasis. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not taking a purse.  _My_  costume has pockets." Emma retorted, giving Ruby a slightly frustrated look. "Is everyone going to be dressed like that? Am I going to be standing around like the chaperone?"

"You're twenty-eight fucking years old," Ruby huffed, "You're as bad as my grandmother. Can we  _please_  just go? Victor's supposed to be there."

"Ew." Emma scrunched up her nose as she exited the apartment, locking it up behind her. Victor, as everyone in their social circle knew, was a cad. Why did everyone know this? Because he'd slept with the entire social circle of friends, except for Emma – she wouldn't touch him with a ten foot poll.

"Shut up. I like him."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You have terrible taste in men."

"At least I get out there and get some." Ruby retorted, hands going to her hips as they headed down the block. "Unlike  _you_. You're like a walking Kelly Clarkson song. All closed up and guarded against  _love_."

"Oh so you're in love with Victor?" Emma countered, crossing her arms across her chest as they walked. She hated when Ruby got on her about  _not_  dating. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in getting out there again, it was just the getting out there again part that wasn't really meshing with where she was at the moment. What man was going to flirt with someone like her? She generally looked like she'd sooner kill you than talk to you.

"I am  _not_  in love with Victor. It's casual." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows, "And he's incredible in bed."

"TMI woman." Emma cringed again, making a disgusted face. "Also, if you get drunk and you go off with him to fuck or something I am  _not_  driving you home again."

"You're actually the worst." Ruby said dramatically, "How about you just try to have fun tonight and stop being a stick in the mud. Maybe Mr. Right is going to be there tonight."

"Yeah. Right."

* * *

"Prince Charming?" Emma said with a little smirk on her lips as she approached David – the host of this little get together. "How unique. Is Mary Margaret Snow again?" She looked around, trying to spot her with no luck. But she did get an eyeful of Miss  _Modern Red Riding Hood_  and Frankenstein in the corner groping each other. There was never going to be enough brain bleach.

"That she is. She's somewhere." David looked past Emma, scanning the lobby of the hotel. "She might still be upstairs getting ready."

The party, she had to admit, was always amazing (even if she didn't let on that it was). The Nolan's rented out the entire first floor (and a few of the rooms if people got a little too frisky) for a hundred of their closest friends. There were dumb games and dancing and…

"And who might this be,  _mate_?"

He was new. Thanks to Ruby, Emma was certain that she'd met  _everyone_  at these damned parties every year. And she had never seen  _him_  before. Not with those blue eyes or that-

"Cute accent." Emma said with a little smile, looking for a way out of this. She wasn't in the mood for flirting and she was fairly certain that this guy had zeroed in on her. Because as of right now, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet. He was dressed up as a pirate, but not just any pirate –  _Captain Hook_.

"Ah," David patted his shoulder, gesturing to Emma. "Killian, meet Emma – Emma, meet Killian."

"Pleasure to meet you, lass." Killian said, extending his hook for a laugh, before offering his hand to shake hers. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Emma looked down at her costume and then back to him, "A sheriff."

"Did the costume come with cuffs?" He flashed a cocky grin at her.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to get a semi-intelligent answer out. "Depends on how bad you've been." She cringed as soon as the words passed her lips, looking down at the barely drunk red solo cup. She couldn't blame it on the beer. Maybe being frigid wasn't how she ran guys off – being herself was bad enough.

"And with that, I have a wife to find." David said, giving them both a look before slipping away into the crowd of costumed faces.

"Sorry, that came out…  _wrong_." Emma cringed, pushing a curl behind her ear. "I don't typically…" She looked down at the red solo cup in her hand. "I'm not a light weight, I swear to God."

The man gave a good natured laugh, scratching the back of his neck with his hook, "Ah, you're fine. It was mildly amusing." He drawled out, eyeing her for a long moment. "Have we met before?"

"Can't say that we have." Emma retorted defensively. "So if you're supposed to be  _Hook_  where's the bad perm and twisty mustache?"

He arched a brow, "Like  _that_  was happening." Killian stepped a little closer, canting his head to the side. "Would you care to dance?"

"I don't…" Emma glanced across the room to where Ruby was  _still_  going at it with Victor, her brows furrowing together. It wasn't like she knew this guy. If something happened, she didn't have any sort of strings to cut. "Let me sit this down and then sure." It was just a dance after all.

* * *

 _You're giving me sweet, sweet ecstasy_  
Yeah, you take me to utopia  
You're reading me like erotica,  
Boy, you make me feel exotic, yeah  
Just when I think I can't take anymore  
We go deeper and harder than ever before  
We go higher and higher  
I feel like I'm already there

* * *

The man could dance.

It had been a long time since she'd just given in and enjoyed herself. Apparently she had been well past due for some  _fun_  in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed and smiled the way she had when she was dancing with him. He was charming, entertaining, and there was something both unnerving and comforting about the fact that he only seemed to have eyes for her.

It was actually  _nice_ , to have someone's full attention like this. He didn't even bat an eye when several scantily clad party-goers attempted to steal him away for a dance. He politely declined, all the while keeping his incredible blue eyes on Emma.

She was  _hooked_.

They danced again, closer this time. His hands rested on her hips (the hook, of course, wasn't real and had been quickly discarded before the first dance), her arms were curled around the back of his neck. They swayed to the music, pressing close to one another as they moved. He was far more intoxicating than anything she'd ever drank before.

She was going to kiss him. The moment felt right. His lips were already a breath away from hers, their noses brushing as they moved with the music. One little kiss wouldn't be so bad. It had been a long time since she'd just let go. Emma ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck, her lips moving closer to his.

When the music stopped.

" _Dammit_." Emma swore under her breath, pulling away from him, turning around to stare at the DJ. David had taken the stage, which was just great – of course  _he_  would unknowingly be a cockblock.

"If all of you would like to join Mary Margaret and I over at the bobbing apple's booth."

"Well, that was quite the mood killer." Killian drawled out, his lips close to her ear, his breath dancing over her skin. "Do you want to go play this game?"

Emma shuddered, the tone in his voice going straight through her, making desire pool low in her stomach. "Yeah… sounds like a plan to me." She exhaled heavily, trying to pull herself back together. Her heart was pounding in her chest, pulse thumping in her ears. She needed to get out more.

* * *

Bobbing apples was a massive fail. Out of an  _entire_  room full of people David chose the two of them to bob for apples and by the end of it she had ended up soaking wet from head to toe. She wasn't even tipsy, the few sips of beer she had had long since worn off. But, she had been trying to not look like an idiot in front of  _him_  and low and behold it was actually impossible for her to be  _graceful_. Graceful like a swan she was not.

"Let's get you dried off." Killian said with an amused grin plastered over his face. "David gave me a key to a room upstairs."

Emma tensed, her eyes dropping to the key in his hand. "Aren't you forward?" She gave him a look, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Killian's brows shot upwards, "Actually  _no_ , that wasn't an offer. I was just being a gentleman." He gave her a look. "By all means, you can go alone." He held the key out for her, but she didn't take it.

"You can come up with me." Emma bit down on her lip, feeling her cheeks go red, ever thankful for the dim lighting. "You're wet too. You should dry off." He was wet too, but the water droplets just sat on his leather costume instead of soaking through.

"So many mixed signals," Killian laughed, rolling his eyes. "Come on." He said, nodding his head for her to follow him. "You dance well, by the way." He commented, pressing the up button for the elevator, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So do you." Emma crossed her arms across her chest, willing herself to just let go. He was a complete stranger, it wasn't like she was going to have to see him again if she didn't want to.  _One night_. It had been two years.

"After you," Killian's eyes were focused on her face as the elevator opened. "You still sure that you want me to go up too?"

Emma turned to look at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a seductive smile on her lips (as much as she could have while also looking like a drowned rat), stepping backwards into the elevator. "If you think you can handle it."

Killian smirked, licking his lips as he stepped onto the elevator. "Maybe you're the one who can't handle it."

* * *

 _Might have known you'd be my savior,_  
When I'd fallen out of favor,  
Might have known you'd be my savior  
You saved this perfect stranger

* * *

"A pirate and a sheriff." Emma mused, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, watching as the number illuminated as the elevator moved upwards. It was just the two of them. "Only on Halloween."

Killian gave a low chuckle, moving to stand in front of her, his piercing blue eyes meeting her gaze. " _Only_  tonight." He assured her, well aware that  _that_  comment wasn't just talking about their costumes, but what was about to happen. It was a onetime thing – he wasn't about to complain about it.

Emma pushed off the wall, stepping closer to him. "I'm glad we're on the same page about that." She said lowly, her hands sliding over his leather clad chest.

"You're something of an open book," He teased, running his tongue along his bottom lip, smirking when it caught her attention. "You looking to make up what we missed out on before the game?"

Emma's eyes widened, meeting his incredibly blue ones (like the sea on a clear blue day). "We were so  _rudely_  interrupted by David." Her hands slid over his shoulders like they had been when they were dancing. He backed her up against the wall of the elevator, making her incredibly aware of the effect she'd had on him. "Is that your hook or are you just excited to see me?"

He chuckled, clearly amused by every little thing she said. The attention was  _nice_. "You might just find out."

" _Might_?" Emma played with the hair at the back of his neck, her gaze dropping to his lips. She knew that if she kissed him, she wasn't going to stop. "That's disappointing."

Killian smirked, "Well, I wouldn't want tonight to be disappointing for you."

The elevator chimed, the doors sliding open. Was  _everything_ going to interrupt them tonight?

He pulled away, his eyes lingering on her face for a moment longer, "After you love."

"Thanks." Emma said a hell of a lot breathier than she'd intended to sound. Her heart was beating quickly and she hyper aware of the ache that had settled in in the pit of her stomach, desire coiling tightly. It wasn't every day that a drop dead gorgeous Irishman in a pirate costume wanted  _her_. That look of desire in his gaze alone was  _almost_  enough to get her off.

It had been awhile.

* * *

They barely managed to get the door shut to the room before Killian had her pressed up against the nearest wall. Emma's fingers pushed through his hair, tugging at the strands as they slipped between her fingers. He kissed her with more desperation than any person had the right to kiss someone. She fit against him perfectly.

He stripped her of her wet clothes, making some mumbled comment against her lips about making sure she was dry, even though he knew she was going to be  _wet_. It had earned him a playful slap to the back his head, before she kissed him again to silence him.

Emma moaned softly against his lips, her entire body trembling as his fingers slid between her legs. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, widening her stance to accommodate his hand. Killian pushed her underwear aside, his fingers stroking over her slick, heated flesh.

She wasn't exactly used to his – it was far too  _personal_. But she wasn't about to make him stop, because it wasn't actually bad.

"How long has it been for you, love?" He rasped out, nipping playfully at her bottom lip as he brushed his thumb over her little bundle of nerves. "You're as tense as a drum."

"Two years." Emma gasped, her head leaning back against the wall. This was going to be a Halloween to remember.

Killian pressed a line of kisses along her jaw, down her throat, his tongue flicking out against her pulse point. "Then I think you deserve the very  _best_  tonight." He pulled his hand away, amused by the way her hips rocked forward, wanting his hand back. "Just wait, love."

Emma's eyes fluttered open, her gaze darkened with desire. "I'm done waiting." She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep from moaning or whimpering for more.

Killian held out his hand, nodding his head towards the bed. "Up against the wall is  _not_  the best you'll ever have." He drawled out, his voice low and raspy.

"You're far too dressed if this is supposed to be the best I've ever had." Emma said sassily, eyeing his disheveled but still  _very_  dressed self. She followed him, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms and tossing it aside. Something about him made her bolder than she typically was.

Sex had always been…  _sex_. Get it in, get it out, get off, and go.

Killian licked his lips, his gaze flickering between her breasts with a wry smirk on his lips. "You're a very lovely woman."

Emma blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Thanks."

"No need to be shy, love." Killian stepped close to her again, his hands skimming down over her arms. "I think we left shyness behind when you started grinding against me while we were dancing."

Her eyes widened, giving him a look. "I did nothing of the sort." But she had and they both knew it. Emma leaned up and pressed her lips against his, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. He needed to shut up.

Killian turned them around, pushing her onto the bed. "You wanted me to undress?" He questioned snarkily, starting to work the clasps of his costume loose. He shed the leather, tossing it to the floor. "Better?"

Emma tucked her hands behind her head, grinning at him mischievously, "Much better." With the way she was acting with him you would have thought they were old pros at this game. He was something else. He was familiar and new all the same.

"Who would have thought  _this_  was going to come out of that comment about your cuffs." Killian said cockily, widening his eyes for emphasis as he moved onto the bed. His gaze dropped low, his hands sliding along her inner thighs, nudging them apart.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes focused on his every movement. She'd slept with strangers before. It was always easier to sleep with someone outside of the circle of people you knew, especially if you were her. One night stands were all she was good for. One night stands never involved the guy treating her like this.

Killian hummed as he brushed his lips along her inner thigh, moving upwards – making her tremble. Her hips arched up off the bed and she spread her legs a little wider. His lips trailed higher, his hot breath dancing over her heated flesh.

Emma played her fingers through his hair, tugging at it gently. He brushed his thumb over her clit and she was barely able to keep quiet. Her lips parted with a breathy moan, before she clamped her lips shut. He slid two fingers into her, curving them just right. She was fairly certain that his intent was to make her moan. Something about that challenging look that he was giving her, told her that  _that_  was his sole intention right now.

He was going to succeed too.

His lips brushed over her sensitive flesh, his tongue flicking out over her clit as his fingers slid in and out of her. He knew how to use his mouth  _that_  was for certain. Her hips arched up off the bed and her hands slid out of his hair to grip the bed sheets. She fought herself to keep from moaning his name, not quite willing to give him what  _he_  wanted yet.

Somehow this complete stranger knew exactly what she needed, exactly how to work her right to the very edge. She could feel the desire coiling tightly in her stomach, ready to snap, to send her careening, but he held her back. Right as she would feel her stomach start to clench, he'd pull his fingers away or cease the flicking of his tongue. She was trembling and rocking her hips, trying to find the friction that would set her over the edge.

" _Killian_." She groaned, finally giving in and giving him what he wanted - the satisfaction of knowing that every stroke of his fingers and every pass of his tongue had her practically begging for release. Emma tugged at his hair, moaning and arching her back as he finally started to work her again, pushing her right to the very edge. " _Fuck_!" She shouted, her lips parting, unabashedly moaning his name again as her release washed over her.

Killian pulled back, making a damn show out of licking his fingers clean, his tongue swiping over his lips again and again. The sight alone got desire coursing through her again, riding off the release that still washed through her.

"Come here." Emma said breathily, beckoning for him to come up the bed. He pressed a line of kisses along her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as he moved to hover above her.

"Yes?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her jawline, his eyes focused on hers. "You wanted something?"

" _You_." Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, rolling them over in one swift motion. She sat astride him, her hands pressing against his chest as she shifted her hips, her slick flesh sliding over his length. The friction made her vision go a little hazy, but that didn't cause her to stop.

"I'm not typically fond of being the one on my back." Killian said, his voice a little strained. He ran his hands over the tops of her thighs, bucking his hips upwards against her. "But it's Halloween and you are a  _sheriff_  after all."

Emma leaned forward, her hair falling like curtains around them. "I  _am_  the sheriff. Which means I get to make the rules." She rocked against him slowly, biting her lip to stifle another groan. She hadn't felt  _this_  good in a very long time. And this man, who she still couldn't believe was laying there beneath her, had given her a night to remember. It was one hell of a Halloween.

She shifted, reaching between them to take ahold of him, guiding him to her center before she sank down on him. Emma Swan was  _not_  a waxing romantic or anything of the sort and she hadn't exactly drank enough to blame anything on the alcohol. But  _honestly_ it was good. Really good like…

 _The best you'll ever have_.

That claim of his had been incredibly accurate.

* * *

The after part was what she always dreaded. The part where maybe the two of you hadn't been on the same page and he tried to bury his nose in your hair and sleep while you unwind yourself from a difficult position, bolting out of the situation with your pants half fastened and only a first name to the new memory.

Killian curled a possessive arm around her waist as they laid side-by-side and she sank into the embrace, resting her cheek against his chest. She wasn't quite ready to give it up yet. Best evers got to bask a little longer.

"So what are you in town for?" Emma asked idly, brushing her fingers over his chest, playing with the dark dusting of hair that covered his skin.

He exhaled heavily and while she was all prepared for him to tense and pull away; he only shifted and held her closer to his side. "Back when I was twenty I made a mistake and got involved with a married woman." Killian shook his head, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "They finally caught her husband… I was a witness for the trial."

" _Oh_." Emma bit down on her bottom lip, tilting her head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." She smiled a little, trying to be reassuring. "So is the trial over with."

"Aye," He smiled sadly at her, "I'm flying back tomorrow evening. I told myself that now that the case is closed, I could let go and move on… Try something new. David invited me to this party and…" Killian gestured between them with a laugh.

"Well, if you ever come back to town, I'll be here." Emma said, trying to sound unaffected by the fact that she might not actually see this complete stranger again.

"I swore I'd never come back here again." A smile crossed his lips then, a glimmer of something hopeful shining in his eyes. Killian brushed his knuckles over her cheek gently, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I think I found my reason."


End file.
